Lunar Eclipse
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: untuk Sasuke's birthday tanggal 23 Juli. REPUBLISH... RnR please.


Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family

Rated : K

**Lunar Eclipse **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 Juni 2011…**

"Kak Itachi?" seorang bocah berambut raven berlari mendekati seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah sibuk membaca buku.

"Hm?" Itachi mengalihkan wajahnya, menatap bocah berambut raven yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

Bocah berambut raven berusia sepuluh tahun itu tersenyum lebar sembari menunjukkan layar ponsel Nokia E71 miliknya. "Besok tanggal 16 Juni akan ada gerhana bulan Kak!" tukas Sasuke.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya, "darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Itachi, "aku menemukan infonya di internet."

"Hm… teknologi memang canggih ya." Gumam Itachi dan mengembalikan ponsel milik Sasuke dan berkutat kembali dengan buku ditangannya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Kak, nanti temani aku melihat gerhana ya." Pinta Sasuke dengan polos, sembari memasang wajah memohon andalannya, berharap Itachi akan luluh, "hn, jam berapa?" Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Nanti jam 1 sampai jam 5 pagi…"

Itachi mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya,-masih terfokus pada buku di tangannya- "kurasa aku bisa."

Sasuke tersenyum senang dan meninggalkan Itachi menuju meja makan dimana Mikoto, ibunya telah selesai meletakkan makanan untuk makan siang.

Bocah berambut raven, Sasuke mengotak-atik laptop di kamar Itachi, sementara itu si pemilik kamar tengah merajut mimpi di kasur single-nya yang empuk. Sasuke menghiraukan kakaknya, tak juga berniat menggangu tidur sore Itachi, mungkin kalau Itachi tidur sekarang ia akan kuat begadang semalaman menemani Sasuke melihat gerhana bulan dini hari nanti begitu pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke meng-klik halaman dan men-_search_ info-info tentang gerhana bulan 16 Juni, Sasuke tersenyum girang saat melihat berita yang memuat info gerhana itu. Disitu tertulis bahwa gerhana akan dimulai pukul 01.00 sampai pukul 05.00, itu artinya ia harus meneropong langit lima jam penuh.

.

.

.

**16 Juni 2011…**

Detik-detik berlalu, begitu juga dengan menit-menit yang mulai bertambah. Jarum jam di dinding kamar Sasuke juga tak hentinya ber-tik-tik seakan tiada lelah untuk terus berputar pada sumbu rotasi yang berbentuk lingkaran itu. Sasuke tak jemu-jemu mempelototi jam dinding di sampingnya-tepatnya mempelototi jarum berwarna merah yang terus bergerak beraturan- berulang-ulang pula sasuke menghela nafas bosan. Walau sudah beberapa kali memejamkan mata berusaha untuk tertidur barang semenit saja rasanya kelopak mata tetap bandel tak mau terpejam.

"Ck!"

Sasuke turun dari kasurnya, melangkah keluar balkon di kamarnya, menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang dan langit gelap yang di sinari dengan cahaya terang rembulan. Sasuke mendekati teropong di pojok balkon, menyetelnya dan menyorot tepat di tengah-tengah rembulan dan meneropong bulan, melihat bulan dengan ukuran berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dan lebih jelas-Sasuke bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa menikmati melihat rembulan dengan lebih jelas berkat kecukupan ayahnya sehingga ia mampu menikmati teropong kepunyaannya sekarang-

Sasuke melonggok ke kamar memeriksa jam berapa sekarang, dan ia tersenyum senang tatkala melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari 16 Juni, dengan cekatan Sasuke melesat tanpa suara menuju kamar kakaknya tersayang Itachi, yang sedang molor dengan suksesnya di kasur. Sasuke mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"Kak Itachi!" panggilnya.

"Hmmm~~~?" respon Itachi masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Ayo kak, gerhananya sudah mulai lho!" kata Sasuke menarik tangan Itachi.

"Nanti…" kata Itachi dan bergelut kembali dengan alam mimpinya. Sasuke mendengus sebal tapi akhirnya walau tidak rela ia melangkah menuju pintu dan berbalik sebentar, "aku akan membangunkan kakak nanti." Katanya dan berjalan keluar.

Sasuke menghela nafas lesu, ia melangkah menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih guna menghilangkan dahaga di tenggorokannya. Sasuke berulang kali memeriksa jam di dinding.

"Grooookkk!"

Terdengar suara ngorok dari kamar sebelah, kamar yang berada di dekat dapur yaitu ruangan untuk bersantai di rumahnya. Di dalamnya ada rak-rak buku bacaan dan sebuah meja belajar serta computer dan satu set TV slim beserta DVD player dan satu set play station 3 dan bertumpuk kaset game dan music yang tersusun rapi di rak dekat jendela, di sana juga terdapat sebuah kasur single untuk istirahat atau tidur siang.

Sasuke melongok menemukan ayahnya, Fukagu Uchiha tengah tertidur pulas dengan lelapnya tak lupa dengan bunyi ngorok keras yang terdengar hingga dapur. Sasuke tahu ayahnya pasti lelah terlihat dari Fugaku yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantor. Sasuke juga mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa tertidur di ruang santai bukan di kamarnya, karena Mikoto ibunya pasti sudah mengunci kamarnya sebelum terlelap di alam mimpi. Ckckck benar-benar malang nasib ayah tersayangnya ini, sudah capek-capek kerja terkunci di luar pula…

"Grooookk!"

Suara ngorok itu kembali terdengar, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya sambil berjinjit dan menahan tawa. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya ia memergoki moment dimana ayahnya yang sangat out of character, yaitu ngorok saat tidur. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, kelopak matanya sukar terpejam, walau berulang kali ia berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur dan akhirnya jatuh dari kasur.

Tik-tik-tik-tik…

Dentingan jam terdengar ditengah kesunyian dalam kamar bocah berambut ayam itu, Sasuke terus mendesah dengan gelisah dan kembali beranjak melangkah menuju balkon. Di lihatnya langit angkasa. Benar kan… gerhana sudah mulai dan bulan sudah tertutup setengahnya…

Sasuke mendesah lagi dan melesat menuju kamar kakaknya yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya. Sasuke mengoyangkan tubuh kakaknya, tapi Itachi tetap bersikukuh untuk tetap melalang buana di alam mimpi. Sasuke menghela nafas penuh kekecewaan karena kakaknya susah dibangunkan. Dengan kesal Sasuke menarik seprei kasur Itachi,

BRUK!

Membuat tubuh Itachi jatuh dari atas tempat tidur dan sukses mencium lantai dengan mesra-dengan mata tertutup maksudnya- kemudian Sasuke melengos keluar meninggalkan kakaknya yang malang dengan posisi sujud menghadap Kiblat. Itachi dengan mata masih tertutup antara sadar dan tidak merayap ke tempat tidur dan kembali melalang buana ke alam mimpi.

Bungsu Uchiha itu melangkah menuju ruang santai tempat Fugaku merajut mimpi, Sasuke hendak menyentuh bahu sang ayah namun urung ketika melihat wajah lelah dari sang ayah. Sasuke menarik kembali tangan mungilnya dan beranjak keluar dari ruang santai.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh kecilnya, onyx-nya yang bulat beralih memandang jendela balkon. Uchiha kecil itu melangkah dan menatap bulan yang hampir tenggelam dalam bayangan bumi.

"Padahal gerhana ini langka, hanya bisa dilihat 100 tahun sekali, tapi kakak melanggar janji dan tak jadi menemaniku disini. Malah asik terbang entah kemana ke alam mimpi… dasar baka aniki!" gerutu Sasuke. "Aku… ingin di temani melihat gerhana…"

Sasuke melangkah kembali memasuki kamar, menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke ruang santai. Walau ragu Sasuke akhirnya menepuk bahu Fugaku pelan, membuat pria dewasa itu mengeliat dan membuka matanya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya sang ayah pada putra bungsunya yang masih terjaga di jam dini hari itu.

"Ayah, temani aku melihat gerhana bulan…" pinta Sasuke.

Fugaku beranjak dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju balkon ruang keluarga di lantai dua. Bulan masih berwarna merah menandakan bayangan bumi terus bergerak melahap bulan yang tadinya bersinar terang itu. Fugaku berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, kemudian mengikuti putra bungsunya yang mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku panjang di pinggir pagar balkon.

Bulan semakin menghilang, langit malam yang tadinya terang kini mengelap.

"Yah, bulannya hilang!" pekik Sasuke sambil menunjuk langit, Fukagu tersenyum tipis dan menepuk puncak kepala bocah itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bayangan bumi yang menutupi bulan bergeser membuat cahaya matahari mengenai bulan dan membuatnya bersinar terang. Bayangan bumi sedikit demi sedikit bergeser dan tak menghalangi bulan itu menandakan bahwa gerhana telah selesai. Tak terasa langit yng tadinya berwarna hitam kelam dengan bintang berubah menjadi biru tua menandakan pagi telah tiba.

Kukuruyuuukk~~~

Suara kokokan jantan terdengar, menandakan pagi telah tiba. Sasuke menatap sang ayah, bocah berambut raven itu nyengir dengan ceria,

"Ayah… terimakasih sudah menemaniku!"

.

.

.

Fin!

**Ini oneshot, sebenarnya ini juga dari pengalaman pribadi saya waktu tanggal 16 kemaren pas saya pengen banget lihat gerhana bulan yang saya tahu gerhana bulan yang paling lama. Saya baru pertama kali lihat fenomena gerhana sih…**

**Review please! XD**


End file.
